


To Walk the Sky

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of dragons, Riders bond with Companions. Jim rides the Watch Dragon, Sentinel, and waits for his Companion to find his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk the Sky

The before…

 

It rained when she was born. Her grandmother named her Kahlilia which meant ‘Sincere Friend’, but her mother was concerned that being born in the storm was an ill-omen. Her father took one look into her deep, dark eyes and saw the fire that leapt behind the irises; he knew that this child was born into greatness. Hers would be a most noble profession, that of a dragon Rider.

 

 

But Dragons had not been seen in their part of the world for many years. One wondered if the gods were playing a cruel joke, but one did not question the gods.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

It rained the night the raiders attacked the village of Sandburg. Two-year-old Kahlilia hid under her bed and watched as the dirty men swept through the huts, stealing food and taking the women. The raiders herded the men into the center of town and forced them to watch as the women were raped. When they tried to fight back, many of them were killed. In the end, Kahlilia would be orphaned and a woman would be with child.

 

 

Nine months later, a strong, healthy child with laughing blue eyes was brought into the world. He was born under a clear, calm sky in the summertime and it was seen as a good omen. The child was called Blair.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Kahlilia and Blair were watched by the villagers for many years. They grew up together and were treated as siblings, rarely being seen one without the other. This only made sense as Kahlilia had been adopted by Naomi, Blair’s mother, the night the raiders had left them. They were an unconventional, but still happy, family of three.

 

 

Visitors to the village would watch the somber girl with the fire in her eyes and the laughing boy with the soft springing curls, and mutter to themselves. The Villagers would often scold their guests and remind them that all humans have a purpose under the heavens. Kahlilia and Blair had simply not found theirs yet.

 

Some Villagers worried about the old woman who lived in the darkest corner of the village, the weaver woman named Athuna. Many told tales of her but none knew the truth except Blair and Kahlilia. They were the only ones who understood. Athuna was a woman who had been born as a Companion, one of a triad that included a Dragon and its Rider. It was the Companion who was meant to be the mediator between the Dragon Riders and the populous, among other things.

 

 

But history said that Dragons no longer lived on their side of the Great Waters, and there was no information as to whether they even existed at all. Surely such things as Riders and Companions were not needed any longer. But Blair and Kahlilia knew that Athuna felt the loss of a human and beast she was never to meet and it made her surly, which is why she stayed away from most. Her hut was on the western wall where Blair and Kahlilia sat watching the sunset every evening. It was not unusual to find her most evenings watching the children and mumbling under her breath.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Blair climbed the western wall to sit beside his friend and watch the coming sunset. They did this every night, sit on the edge of the clay and stone wall and wait. Every night the entire village stopped as one and turned to stare to the west as they held their collective breath.

 

 

All but Athuna, who stood outside her hut and muttered to herself. Staring up and meeting the wondering eyes of Blair she stopped and lifted a brow. Blair turned to Kahlilia. “So, anything?” he asked, knowing the answer but asking all the same. Kahlilia shook her head and sighed.

 

 

“Nothing yet. Perhaps today is not the day.” She leaned against Blair and watched the horizon, hoping to see the flash of scale, feel the wind of powerful wings. Blair remained at her side, waiting with her. After a time the sun set and vanished beneath the edge of the earth. Blair glanced over his shoulder and gravely shook his head at the weaver woman. Expression hardening, she nodded once to acknowledge the truth and turned to go inside her hut. The rest of the village took this as their cue to carry on with the night’s events. No dragons today.

 

 

History told of a Great War that wiped out nearly all of the Dragons and their Riders. The enemy was unclear, but the end result was the same. It was simply taking a long time for the Dragons to regroup, to grow old enough to know how to deal with the memories and to pick up where they were forced to leave off. Athuna had not been found yet because the dragons were not ready. She knew the truth in this, as did everyone in the village. They now hoped that the next generation would have a fighting chance.

 

 

And it would be soon. Kahlilia’s dreams were getting brighter, more vivid. And Blair could hear the song of the Dragons in his head when he slept. One day they would stand on the Western Wall and catch the wings of a dragon who would carry them off to the Aerie to live a new life.

 

 

As the first stars peeked out of the heavens, Kahlilia and Blair climbed down from the wall, flipping and rolling themselves down the trunk of a huge tree they had used to reach the high edge earlier, and landing on the ground safely. Blair turned and headed for their home. “I bet you want me to tell you a story again tonight, right before bed?”

 

 

Kahlilia walked with him for a time. “Yes. You can tell me the one of the Watchmen again. I love that story.” She smiled before turning away and heading out of the Eastern Gate to the river that the village used to gather water from in order to cook and bathe with. She returned with a bucket of water, as was her duty, and helped Naomi with the dinner preparations while Blair warmed some of the water for cleaning afterwards. It was a very ordered affair.

 

 

After dinner, she and Blair sat in their bedroom and listened out the window as the old woman worked the spinning wheel and sang a near wordless tune. When Athuna went back into her hut, Blair told Kahlilia the stories she asked for until she fell asleep and then soon followed her into slumber.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Another day, another week, another month went by. The villagers were beginning to give up hope that the dragons would return to their side of the great waters. It had been too long. Kahlilia was of an age to marry and Blair was nearing that age himself. He was turning fifteen years the next day. Summer had come and the winds were warm.

 

 

Athuna sat outside her hut, sewing on a project she had not let anyone else see. She sang her weaving song while she worked. Blair watched her from the wall, sitting beside Kahlilia, and smiled as the chords wove a lively spell of memory. Suddenly the old woman stopped sewing and tied off the thread, using her large shearing knife to cut the end. She looked up, her eyes on the wall, but they were unfocused, not seeing. Blair nudged Kahlilia, who looked back at the woman with suspicious eyes.

 

 

“What is she doing now?” Blair asked. Kahlilia stared the old woman down, but Athuna said nothing, simply staring back with a glazed expression. Then the woman stood and moved to the wall, handing up the bundle of cotton. Blair quickly climbed down the tree close enough to take the bundle from her. She latched on to his wrist.

 

 

“For the journey, boy,” the woman intoned as she walked away straight towards the east. She didn’t stop when any villager tried to ask her what was wrong. She marched out of the village and towards the river. No one would ever see her again.

 

 

Meanwhile Blair climbed the wall to stand beside Kahlilia again, a puzzled expression on his face. “What do you think she meant about a journey?”

 

 

Kahlilia was about to reply when she felt a stirring breeze from the west. Blair turned to watch with her, catching sight of a faint flicker of a brighter light on the horizon before the sun went completely down. Kahlilia felt the wind and smiled. “Pretty Dragon. Brave Dragon. My Dragon. My Greystone, come to take us. See Blair, it was like you said. The Dragon is coming for us.”

 

 

Blair paled as he realized that Kahlilia was not all together there, most likely going on instinct. He shook out the bundle to find what Athuna’s secret project had been about. It was a sweater, a large, warm sweater. ‘For the journey’ she had said, and Blair understood it was for him. For it was Blair who was always so cold in the wintertime and they were going to be flying.

 

 

Quickly he donned the sweater and stood as close to Kahlilia as he dared on the perilous perch. The Rider laughed as she held up her arms. Her fingers wriggled towards the dragon that was only now becoming substantially more than a blip on the horizon. He had dark grey scales that, in the bright sunlight would have looked almost silver. The dragon rolled over and exposed his riding fins to his Rider’s waiting fingers. Blair grabbed Kahlilia around the waist, knowing that there was most likely no other way to catch this ride.

 

 

Her fingers wriggled as the fins skimmed her hands and suddenly she caught and held, her body streaming off in an arc to flip into place on his back. Blair struggled to remain flexible to flow with Kahlilia as she settled them onto the dragon’s back while the great grey completed the curl and came upright again. Panting harshly, Blair worked hard not to look down as the dragon powered his wings and flew away, leaving the village, the people, and his mother behind.

 

 

The soon after…

 

 

Three months after their hair-raising ride across the Great Waters, Blair was still learning amazing things in the Eastern Aerie. The social complexities of the Aerie were fascinating to him and he often had to tear himself away from his people watching in order to keep up with the short list of chores he had been given. Kah had the easy job of learning to ride a Dragon and the difficult task of learning to communicate and move fluidly enough with Greystone to be able to fight their enemies.

 

And Blair understood that there were still enemies out there. Most people on this side of the great waters no longer lived on the ground below the tree line. There was too much of a risk of meeting the dangerous Serpents that had wiped out the Dragon population in the old country. Now villagers lived high up in the mountains with either natural caves carved out of the side of them, or they carved the caves themselves with large ledges for the Dragons to land.

 

 

The Aerie sent their Watchman once a year to visit each and every clan to take inventory for the Aerie’s records. Blair learned that this took as long as six months, and longer as the people grew more widespread again. He and Kah had just missed the Watchman of the Aerie when Greystone had brought them home. For some unknown reason Blair felt sadness at this.

 

 

His chores were varied about the Aerie, and within days he realized that the reason for this was to get him comfortable with all parts of the mountain home. In the mornings he swept out the Hatchling’s berth, removing the old straw that the Aerie used to catch their waste, and replacing it with new straw. In the afternoons he copied texts from papyrus husks to leather skins for long term storage. He enjoyed the time he spent in the library and often finished his duties there quickly so as to take time to read some ancient tome or another. In the evenings he swept the great steps of the Aerie, starting at the top of the spire and moving down towards the kitchens.

 

 

He wasn’t the only one to do these duties. There were young people all over who had their own designated areas for work. The duty stations were rotated once a week to give all young Companions, both bound and unbound, a chance to learn the areas. It was good menial work that Blair could use to wipe out the mental turmoil that had set up in his heart since coming to the Aerie. His dreams were restless otherwise, so he often pushed himself so that when he lay down in his little cavern he fell instantly asleep.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

“Ser, when will it happen?” Kah asked, not for the first time. Ser smiled as she stroked a hand over Kah’s dark hair. So impatient, these young ones were.

 

 

“He will get here as soon as he can. Greystone told you that he would come with the next Festival week and that is still days away.” Ser caught the puzzled glance Kah sent her way and stopped for a moment to think. “You weren’t talking about your Companion, were you?”

 

 

Kah smiled knowingly. “Blair hasn’t had the same reassurances that I have these last few months. I *know* I’m going to meet my Companion soon; I’ve already seen his face. But Companions don’t get that luxury. How do they know when it is the right time?”

 

 

Ser nodded once in understanding. Blair had been with them for three months now and he had yet to hear the voice of his Dragon or feel the warmth of his Rider’s soul attached to his own. Ser had once asked Daniel, her mate and Companion, how he knew that she was his completion. He had told her that in the dead of night he had felt her. He had explained that Destina found him first by following Ser’s dream of him. And the great white Dragon would sing him awake each morning and then to sleep each night.

 

 

It was a secret that the Companions who were mated, or who were with their Dragons already, kept to themselves so as not to influence those who were still alone. If they felt it, then they felt it. If not, then it wasn’t to be. From what Kah and Blair had told Ser about Athuna, the weaver woman of their village, the older Companion had heard her Dragon but something happened to cut short that Dragon’s life, leaving Athuna stranded and alone. Ser prayed that Blair had not heard his Dragon singing, but she had a feeling he had and didn’t understand what it meant. Every morning and every night he sang to the sun as it rose and set. The songs sounded the same as what Daniel used to sing to her when they courted.

 

 

To Kah, Ser simply shrugged and said, “It is not something I can explain, as I am not a Companion. We can only hope that it will be soon, for Blair’s sake at least. Companions are very sensitive to the moods of those around them. We must not worry or he will pick up on it. It’s one of the tools that make Companions such excellent diplomats.”

 

 

Kah sighed in resignation. It was the same answer she had gotten from every single Companion she had asked and it still didn’t tell her anything. Ser knew this, but she held her own thoughts silent. Festival Week was a few days away and Kah’s Companion was coming to them soon. It was a small hope, but she sent another silent prayer to the gods and goddesses of the air and light that they send Blair his Dragon soon.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Festival week was held four times a year. During this week the Riders took half of the work load of the Companions in training so that they all had a chance to meet and socialize with others who came to visit from outside of the Aerie. Kah was happy to help Blair with his duties, but she noticed that he continued to hum under his breath as he swept the Hatchling’s berth. She swallowed down the sadness that threatened to creep up within her. Greystone had told her today that her Companion was coming to the Aerie. After today, training separately would be over and she would be training with her Companion.

 

 

And Blair would be on his own.

 

 

#’Kah, we need to talk.’# Greystone’s voice in her head felt like a warm caress, but his words were at odds with his tone.

 

“I need to bathe before the others get here, Blair. Talk to you at dinner?” Kah laid the broom off to the side and, when Blair nodded acceptance of her leaving, she smiled and took off for her large cavern. On the way she mentally called out to Greystone. #’What’s wrong, Grey?’#

 

 

#’I told you that I would ask the other Dragons about the songs that Blair sings. Each song is unique to each Dragon. Did Blair learn these songs from Athuna?’# Greystone was still trying to put together the pieces of puzzle that had been presented to him. Kah frowned as she entered her rooms and began to strip off her clothing before grabbing a robe to wear down to the hot spring baths. As she headed back down to meet Greystone she answered his question.

 

 

#’No, Blair and I sat every night and listened to her songs. But these are his own creation, not Athuna’s.’# Kah found the baths empty and slipped off her robe to get clean as quickly as possible. She didn’t want to miss meeting her Companion today. Greystone’s soothing rumble reminded her that her thoughts were no longer her own and that she was being silly once again. She blushed before dipping herself fully into the water to wet her hair.

 

 

Greystone remained silent for a moment.

 

 

It wasn’t just the song that was different; it was also the language that set them all off. The Dragons had passed the songs around from one to another, none of them able to recognize it. This was not unusual for Dragons to know songs from different places. Destina sang songs to Daniel in a language from the southern lands. Greystone knew songs from the far eastern side of the world. Sentinel, the Watchman’s Dragon sang songs from…

 

 

#’Kah, we need to find Daniel. I think I remember where I have heard that song before.’#

 

 

The now…

 

 

Jim stood next to his black dragon, Sentinel, and said good-bye to the people of the mountain village he had been visiting. Simon and Darryl Banks shook hands with the Watchman from the Cascade Aerie. Jim had spent three days with the people of this mountain, gathering news and intel on their long time enemy, the Serpents, and generally the feel for the surrounding area.

 

 

 

Johanna Banks came forward to hug Jim, whispering in his ear, "Fly safe Watchman."Jim nodded and smiled before climbing up on Sentinel's back and waving good-bye. Sentinel crouched slightly, gathering strength for that first powerful down-sweep of his wings that would carry them off the ledge. The Banks family stepped into the cave, out of the wind, and watched the great black beast shoot straight up into the air and catch the updrafts in his great wings to soar away from the mountain and back towards home.

 

 

This was their last village visit before returning to the Aerie they called home. Jim and Sentinel had been gone from their home for over six months. It would be good to rest. Jim settled in for the long ride, it would be hours before they stopped. Sentinel would eat along the way, dashing down to catch up a slow moving cow or horse along the way. They wouldn't stop flying until they reached the upper heights of the Aerie.

 

 

It was nearly nightfall when Jim caught sight of the first fires at the ridge of their mountain. He strained to see if anyone was waiting for them and caught sight of a silhouette that he wasn't expecting to see. "Steven."

 

 

Sentinel chuckled in his head, #'He's been here for a few months now. It would seem he has found his triad.'#

 

 

Jim blinked, "Well I'll be damned."

 

 

Sentinel made no mention of that fact as he settled himself on the wide ledge. Jim took that as a sign that the dragon was laughing at him and scowled as he slid from his perch above his friend's shoulders. "Cheeky dragon."

 

 

#'Thick headed human.'#, came the response. Jim snorted as he walked over to meet the people who sat waiting for him. The first to meet him was the man called Steven, tall and built to withstand the harsh winters of Cascade's Aerie. Dark haired and blue eyed, the man came equal to Jim in every other way. It startled him just a bit as it had been many years since last he had seen the younger man.

 

 

"Hello Brother." Jim called as he reached out to clasp hands with Steven, who returned the hand clasp with a bright grin on his face.

 

 

"Welcome home, Watchman." The formal greeting took Jim off guard and he looked carefully at his younger brother. From inside his head Sentinel's out of place comment resurfaced.

 

"You've found her? Truly?" Jim couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. Steven joined him and led him further into the Aerie where their leading Triad stood waiting for them. Jim turned to the Rider, Serena, and bowed. "Mistress Serena, all is well on the northern edges. No sightings of the serpents which dwell below the tree line."

 

 

Serena nodded and smiled. "Welcome home Watchman. I am pleased you have returned to us in good health and spirits."

 

 

Jim nodded and turned to the man beside her. "Master Daniel, I am pleased to announce that there were three new Triad Matches in Riverscore this last summer."

 

 

"I'll be sure to add it to the records Watchman." Daniel promised. "I hope you are pleased that your brother has found his match as well."

 

 

Jim glanced at Steven and frowned slightly. "Yes I am but where is this match from? Who found her?"

 

 

"Greystone," came the quiet reply from Serena. Jim blinked. He hadn't seen that great beast since he had first been brought to the Aerie by Sentinel. It had nearly been 12 years since Greystone began his quest for his Rider. He'd already had an idea as to who his Rider's companion would be when he had met Jim and heard about his brother, but he had decided to wait before picking the young boy up.

 

 

And now his patience had paid off. His Rider was found and her Companion was of an age and education to be helpful in the cause. Jim refused to show his jealousy, but Sentinel knew his frustrations and desires. But Sentinel still had faith that their Companion would be found eventually. It was only a matter of time.

 

 

"He came home about six months ago with a young woman named Kahlilia and her friend, Blair, from across the waters. Then Steven showed up during the next gathering and the rest is recorded history." Daniel couldn't help put smile. Jim smiled with him and glanced over at Steven.

 

 

"So where is she? I thought she'd be here with you." Jim asked. Steven ducked his head sheepishly before replying.

 

 

"I left her to sleep after... Greystone told me you were coming in." And only now did Jim notice that his brother's clothes were inside out and in entire disarray. Of course, Steven would want to greet his brother this late at night. But why drag everyone else out as well? Jim grinned and patted his brother on the shoulder.

 

 

"I think you should go back to her now. I'll see everyone in the morning." Jim turned his brother by the shoulders and shoved him off to the inner caverns. Daniel and Serena moved to walk with him and Jim brought up the rear. It was good to be home. But as he began to take the first steps into the caves themselves, he felt a shiver flow up his spine and a cold fist settled in his stomach.

 

 

He wanted his own Companion to complete his Triad. He knew he would be so much better when he had. For now he would have to content himself with a long relaxing vacation before beginning his round trip journey again.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Kahlilia woke to find her mate wrapped around her securely. She had never felt so loved. The moment Steven had stepped into the Aerie she nearly wept with joy. It was Greystone who shoved her gently with the tip of his nose off to meet Steven in the middle of the square. The great dragon's rumbling laughter resounded in her head as he told her that this was the one she dreamed of each night. She didn't need the silly dragon to tell her this; she felt it from the inside out.

 

 

Now, nearly three months later she still thrilled at the feeling of rightness this moment held. She only wished that Blair could feel it as well. Pulling herself gently out of the furs and away from Steven's arms, Kah went to find her childhood friend.

 

 

#'He's on the roof as usual. Greeting the sun.'# Greystone's soft-spoken rumble told Kah that he was just as worried about the young companion. She quietly skipped across the cave to the ledge opening and climbed up Greystone's leg to his shoulder and finally up to his back. The Dragon made as if to fall off the Cliffside, sweeping out his wings at the last minute and catching the updraft that took them to the top of the mountain.

 

 

The mountain itself was higher than most in the area. The altitude tended to make one's lungs strong for having to collect so much more air. But for some reason natural born Riders and Companions didn't need training. Kah remembered how chattery Blair was in the village. She wondered now if his near silence since arriving at the Aerie was due to lack of his Dragon and Rider.

 

 

From the center of the tip of the mountain there was a large wide space almost like a plate on top of a stick. It was naturally made and strong enough to hold many dragons. From the plate was the occasional spike of rock and Blair could be seen straddling one of these that faced east. Kah sucked in a breath of concern. Blair was not known for enjoying the heights.

 

 

#'He's singing, Kah. He won't fall or jump here. There are too many Dragons waking to let him do that. Any one of us would swoop down instantly and snatch him from his death.'# Greystone's soothing words caused her to relax as she slid from his back and walked over to a rock formation that would afford her a good seat to watch the proceedings. Blair's singing was a delight to the entire Aerie, but he only sang two times a day. Once when the sun rose and once when it set. Occasionally he would sing when it stormed, but those were few and far between being this high up above the tree line.

 

 

“wschód słońca, pożyczać mi twój siła, puszczać mi odnawiać zapas towarów na twój ciepły promieniuje.

Uwidocznić mi jak wobec żyć kosztem podróżowanie ten niebiosa wszystko ten czasy.

Zapalić ten krew od nasz Jeźdźcy, ciepły ten upał od nasz Smoki.

To jest przez ty my zyskiwać władza wobec porażka nasz nieprzyjaciele poniżej.

Wschód słońca, my dziękuję, to jest dobry ów mamy ty wobec ogień ten ślad.

Równie my stoisko od góry, my wola ciężko pracować wobec nigdy zabraknąć.”

 

**Sunrise, lend me your strength, let me rest upon your warm rays.

Show me how to live on traveling the skies all the days.

Fire the blood of our Riders, warm the heat of our Dragons.

It is through you we gain power to defeat our enemies below.

Sunrise, we thank you, it is good that we have you to blaze the trail.

As we stand on the mountains, we will work hard to never fail.**

 

 

It was a song that Blair sang every morning as the sun rose. Where he had learned it he couldn’t explain, but it was a song that woke him in the morning and he felt the need to share it.

 

 

Greystone loped forward and reached one delicate claw out to snag Blair around the waist and pluck him off of the stone spike. "Hey!" yelled Blair. Kah grinned at the gentle handling of the great beast. He put Blair on his feet a few steps from Kah, who laughed out loud.

 

 

"Tell your beast to lay off with the manhandling, Kah," Blair huffed. Kah shook her head.

 

 

"Like he listens to me? He is the elder here, remember?" Kah replied as she stood and shoved at Blair's shoulder, turning him back to the opening to enter the caverns. She marveled once again at how much taller than Blair she had become. It was as if before, when she was young in the village, she had been walking in a dream world and the only one keeping her sane had been Blair. But ever since Greystone, and then Steven had stepped into her life, she had woken from her dreams into reality.

 

 

"Meddling monsters," muttered Blair as he picked up a broom left in a corner and began sweeping the steps before him. Kah took the broom from him and replaced it before prodding him down the stairs.

 

 

"Food first, then chores Blair. You are too thin, not eating enough. If Naomi saw you like this she would have my hide for not taking care of you." Kah knew that Greystone and the other dragons were listening in and having a great laugh about Blair’s antics. They all knew that he felt no animosity towards them and that the term 'monsters' was a joke from him so it didn't offend them in the least.

 

 

"Okay okay, whateve," Blair groused as he went down to the kitchens. It was actually the warmest place in the Aerie and Blair spent a lot of time there reading and studying the records that Daniel let him take there. Serena believed that he was collecting information he would need to become a great Companion. Blair simply liked to read.

 

 

As they walked into the kitchens, Blair stumbled to a halt. He stood shivering for what seemed like forever but was in actuality only a few moments. Kah stepped up behind him and wrapped her long arms around him. "Blair?"

 

 

Blair shook himself once and looked around over his shoulder at his friend. "That was unusual."

 

 

"What was?" she asked. He shook his head and then pulled away from her. Nothing else was said, but Kah wondered what it was her friend had felt. She was about to ask when she felt thick arms wrap around her from behind and a warm nose nuzzle into the side of her neck. "Steven..."

 

 

"Is he alright?" asked her Companion. Kah shook her head once and shrugged.

 

 

"I don't know. Did your brother make it in okay last night?" she returned. She could feel Steven grinning in her neck as he replied.

 

 

"Yes, and he is most pleased that you were found by Greystone. I can't wait for you to meet him."

 

 

Kah turned in Steven's arms and took a kiss from his soft lips. "Good, I am looking forward to meeting him as well."

 

 

They forgot for a moment that they had an audience, but most of the people in the Aerie would turn away and give them privacy. No one noticed the forlorn young man in the corner sipping a warm drink and looking very depressed.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

The great black dragon screamed in the bright open sky, roaring out to all who could hear. Serena and Daniel raced up the stairs to the furthermost caverns and found Jim lying in his furs, stiff as a board and unresponsive.

 

 

"Jim!" Serena yelled as she climbed up on the sleeping platform and shook the cold body. Daniel sat on the other side and stroked gently down the big man's face over and over while Serena dropped her voice and spoke softly to the Watchman. Other people came from their caves and stood just outside the opening, giving their leading Triad time to try and bring their Watchman back from the edge.

 

 

Sentinel sat at the edge of the cave, watching the events unfolding. As Daniel and Serena attempted to reach Jim from the outside, Sentinel searched for the man's consciousness from the inside. Nothing was helping.

 

 

Kah and Steven stood together, their arms wrapped around each other as they watched. From behind them came a quiet voice. "Kah? What's going on?"

 

 

Sentinel turned his silver eyes towards the voice and found its source in a young man with bright blue eyes, the color of the sky. He blinked when he heard Jim's consciousness return to him suddenly. #'Jim?'#

 

 

"Wha...?" Jim came back quickly and sat up in Serena's arms. Daniel covered his back and they soothed his jangled nerves while the rest of the crowd watched from afar. Daniel looked over Jim's shoulders towards the knot of people and sought out the face of the speaker, Blair. Perhaps...

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

After the morning's excitement most of the inhabitants of the Aerie went back to their assigned duties. Blair was one of these but it was with sadness in his eyes and a slowing of his steps. Those around him watched with the growing concern that had plagued the Aerie for months. It would only be a matter of time, they all feared.

 

 

Later in the evening when Jim had rested and recovered from his zone out, he sat with Sentinel just inside their cave and watched the rain come down. Jim leaned against Sentinel's warm side and listened to what Sentinel had heard from the other dragons. #'Blair is from the other side of the waters. All the dragons there were destroyed by the Serpents and it's been decades, many generations since they had seen a Dragon. Greystone said that there were two Companions in the village where he found Kah.'#

 

 

"Two Companions? What happened to the other one?" Jim asked with a note of concern. Sentinel sighed deeply.

 

 

#'She walked out of the village as Greystone took the children. Blair and Greystone watched her walk into the nearby river and never come out.'#

 

 

Jim paused as he looked up at Sentinel. The dragon nodded to confirm his words. #'She killed herself, Jim. She had lived her entire life without her other parts. She never felt whole. There are many here in the Aerie who are afraid Blair will do the same.'#

 

 

Jim remained silent; staring out at the rain as it fell, wincing at the occasional boom of thunder as lighting struck. "I heard his voice."

 

 

Sentinel rumbled with pleasure. #'I suspected he was something special from the way Greystone spoke of him. When he spoke and brought you back, I knew it was true. You want to know what I think?'#

 

 

"You think he might be our Companion?" Jim asked. Sentinel nodded his great head and Jim laughed. "I think so too. Where is he now?"

 

 

Sentinel was silent for a long while it seemed. Finally he answered #'He's on the roof of the Aerie. Greystone thinks he's singing to the rain.'#

 

 

Jim sat forward. "Is he?"

 

 

Again there was a long pause from the Dragon. Suddenly he shifted, standing fully and heading for the ledge. #'JIM!'#

 

 

Jim wasted no time and leapt to his feet, then to the back of the dragon as Sentinel stepped off the ledge and caught the warm air currents to the top of the Aerie. There, standing at the eastern edge of the platform, was Blair. He was drenched to the skin from the rain beating down on his head. He stood perfectly still as if he was about to take a stroll but the only way down was to step off into the air. One foot lifted and Jim knew that this was his only chance. Leaning over the dragon's back, Jim reached out an arm and wrapped it around the too thin waist, hauling the soggy, bedraggled pile of skin and bones to Sentinel's back.

 

 

"Not today! You do not die today, my friend," Jim said as he struggled to keep them both on the dragon's back. Without riding straps it was difficult but by no means impossible. Sentinel quickly got them back to the cavern and dumped them on the sleeping platform. Blair made no move to leave; in fact he already looked half dead. Jim stripped him of his wet clothes and shoved him under the warm furs. Sentinel wrapped his warm body around the bed as Jim settled in with the young man in his arms, smoothing back his curls and whispering in one shell-like ear. “Stay with me, I’m here... I’m here, Blair. Come on, talk to me, breath for me.”

 

 

Blair murmured low, muttering words too softly for even Jim to hear, his eyes fluttering behind barely closed lids. His lips were blue from the cold and his skin was like ice. Jim ran his hands up and down the too thin arms, trying to impart some warmth though friction. Rolling Blair over, Jim pressed his lips to the blue ones beneath him and forced warm air into his lungs to warm him from the inside.

 

 

At the first touch of their lips, Jim felt the connection he had waited 12 years to feel. Pulling back, he gazed deeply into startled blue eyes as Blair gazed back at him. The young man watched Jim carefully as he struggled to control his breathing. “Wha... what are you doing?”

 

 

Jim licked his lips nervously and caught another taste of the sweetness that he had originally gotten when he had... kissed... Blair. “I’m sorry. You were freezing. I was trying to warm you up from the inside as well as out.”

 

 

Blair blinked, his eyes unfocused for a moment before clicking back to Jim. “Why did you do it?”

 

 

“The kiss, I’m—“

 

 

“No. Why did you want to help me?” Blair’s eyes closed as he turned his face away. Jim gently brought it back with a finger under his chin and waited until he opened his eyes again.

 

 

“I did it because you matter. And I would do it again. Because you matter.” Jim made sure he had Blair’s complete attention as he spoke. Blair’s eyes filled with tears as he gasped.

 

 

“No I don’t,” he whispered. And Jim knew that Blair actually believed that with all his heart. But instead of pressing the issue, he let Blair fall asleep, wrapped in furs and Jim and with Sentinel close by.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Blair left the sleeping furs of the Rider who had rescued him the night before. He didn’t want to be there when the man woke. His depression as too deep and he didn’t want to share it with others. Another Festival week was coming and Blair knew it would be another disappointment just like the last.

 

 

It had hurt deeply as he watched his best friend step forward and take her Companion, her mate, the other half of her soul. He wanted to have that connection with someone, but he didn’t think it was ever going to happen. So instead of suffering yet another disappointing week and more than likely a disappointing life as well, he made the conscious decision that at the next chance he got he would let fate decide him.

 

 

That was why he was on the roof of the Aerie with the storm raging outside. He sang to the winds and called for a resolution to his dilemma. The winds began to answer him and he was ready to receive its gift when out of nowhere this Dragon and his Rider took it away from him! What right did that Rider have to stop him from dying last night? And then, taking him back to his own cavern and warming him back up.

 

 

But if he were really honest with himself, Blair would do to remember that he was still a young man. There was always a chance that his Dragon and Rider might actually be at the festival week, and Blair’s death would rob them of the chance to find him…

 

 

“Now why the hell would I be thinking that?” Blair muttered as he stumbled into his little cave and cast about for his robe. If he was quick enough, he might be able to get to the baths before they filled with blurry eyed Riders and Companions preparing for the day. It was hard to hide from everyone when they were constantly worried about him. They tried hard, but the empathy that Blair was still learning to control let him feel even the tiniest hint of concern that had become a general shroud over everyone in the Aerie.

 

 

Even the Watchman was concerned for him, going so far as to catch him out of the air in the middle of the driving rain, at great danger to himself. And his Dragon, such a beautiful glossy black with the most clear silver eyes he had ever seen. As clear as his Rider’s icy blues had been. Blair wondered vaguely what they might have looked like upon waking. He shook clear his thoughts and returned to the moment at hand. He had work to do before Festival began and if he wanted to hide from the rest of the Aerie, he would have to be done and gone before mid meal.

 

 

To that end, Blair skipped morning meal, choosing instead to begin his sweeping from the top of the tower and working his way down as swiftly and methodically as possible. He didn’t notice when Kah arrived to help him after about an hour. But he could guess what she would want to talk about while they worked.

 

 

“You didn’t have morning meal. Thela was distraught until Jim told her you had gone to work early. Excited about this quarter’s Festival week?”

 

 

Blair didn’t rise to the bait, choosing to continue sweeping step after step. Kah swept one side while he swept the other, both walking down the steps together. After several minutes went by Kah tried again. “You don’t want to talk about last night, do you?”

 

 

“No.” Blair knew he was being unkind to his friend, but there was only so much he could handle in regards to intrusions like this. “I went to sing the rain.”

 

 

Kah nodded as she swept, stepping down to the next landing. “Grey was worried about you until he heard from Sentinel that you were all right.”

 

 

Blair glanced in her direction coldly. “You can thank Greystone for me but I am quite capable of handling myself.”

 

 

Kah stopped in her tracks. “Oh yes I see how you handle yourself Blair. What were you thinking, trying to throw yourself off the Aerie roof? Don’t you know that you would have had no less than 10 Dragons out there clambering to save you from certain death?”

 

 

Blair dropped his broom. “And who asked them to do that, huh? Six months, Kah. Six months and no Dragon has come forward with recognition of the songs. I’ve tried to hold on, but what’s the point? What if my Dragon, or my Rider, is already gone? What if they died already?”

 

 

He was fairly screaming by this time and a few other Riders and Companions had stepped out to see what the commotion was all about. Kah stood her ground against the anger rushing at her from her friend. She knew what was at stake and more importantly she knew what was waiting for him at the end of his trial. Calmly she set down her broom and moved forward to take him into her arms. She hugged him closely, not with sadness in her heart, but promise. He took her warm emotions and wrapped them around himself like a cloak.

 

 

“I’m sorry Kah, I’m so sorry.” He babbled out the only thing he could think to say for his actions. Kah said nothing, she just let him cry on her shoulder and weep for what he didn’t understand anymore.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Jim had heard Blair’s lamenting from his Cavern just as everyone else had, although his was the highest home on the mountain and actually several hundred yards above them. He looked to where Sentinel lounged by the bed. “Well, what do you think? Is it him or not?”

 

 

#’The songs were the same as the ones I used to hear when I was a hatchling. How else would he know them if not from my memories?’# Sentinel lifted his great head to look down at Jim. #’What do you think when you see him?’#

 

 

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. Remember I told you before I couldn’t see my Soul’s face in my dreams. I only heard the voice.”

 

 

Sentinel ducked his head down to nuzzle the side of Jim’s face. #’Remember the day after we returned and you began to spike? Then you fell into that zone and not even Ser and Daniel could pull you out?’#

 

 

“I remember. But I heard something that brought me back, I know I did.” Jim sat on the edge of his sleeping platform and stared up at the Dragon. Sentinel chuckled inside his head.

 

 

#’I think you heard Blair’s voice. He asked what was going on and you woke right up.’#

 

 

Jim relaxed against the furs on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. If what Sentinel said was true, Blair would be Jim’s Companion, his other half. But he was in such a deep depression he wouldn’t be able to see it. Closing his eyes, Jim began to formulate a plan that would help him slip in under Blair’s defenses and hopefully gain his trust. The first order of business was to find where the young man liked to spend his Festival week. This was the second Festival week since Blair and Kah had arrived and it sounded as if the young man had no intention of being among those enjoying the festivities.

 

 

Jim would just have to convince his Soulmate that he needed to be there.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Blair slipped away from the kitchen before noon with a large piece of pie that had been thrust upon him at the last minute by Thela. His aim was the higher caverns where he could hide out with his books and scrolls and be ignored. Festival Week would begin soon and he didn’t want to get dragged into the opening ceremonies.

 

 

Last quarter it had begun with the dragons in attendance singing from the high spires. That was the only thing he liked about it and he looked forward to repeating the experience this time. As the sun began to reach it’s zenith in the sky Blair scuttled to his place, laying the pie on a platter near one of the low couches he had commandeered for his private haven, and quickly settled at the edge of the cavern balcony that overlooked the gathering basin. The singing would begin soon.

 

 

Looking out and across the wide open space, Blair caught a shadow of a person from another cavern which made him want to look closer. He stared for quite some time at the place where the shadow had been. Just as he was about to give up, it showed itself once again. Getting a better look at it, he realized that it was a great black Dragon. The large head of the Dragon came up and met his gaze steadily, its silver eyes bright in the sunlight almost blinding him.

 

 

The dragons began to sing and Blair turned his attention back to the Gathering Basin. All of the Dragons in the basin were raising their heads and singing the Welcoming song to the heavens as the gates to the Aerie were opened. Blair felt the wash of emotions flow over him as families were reunited for visits after three long months. Last time both Blair and Kah had felt so alone at this moment, not having anyone but each other to turn to. Until Steven had entered the Basin and Greystone had nudged Kah towards him.

 

 

This quarter it was only Blair who felt out of place. Kah now had a family in Steven and Greystone. She felt part of the Aerie now and that meant Blair had no one. No family, no friends, no Rider or Dragon. Gazing back across the Basin, Blair noticed that Sentinel was no longer alone. Instead, the Watchman had come to join his Dragon and he was staring back at Blair with eyes filled with mirth. Blair felt a shiver steal up his spine. It wasn’t the first time he had felt this unease and he paused to try and suss out when exactly he had last felt it.

 

 

The morning after the Watchman had arrived. Blair had been dragged down to breakfast with Kah and was feeling a bit like a child who had been reprimanded for skipping a meal. The moment he had walked into the dining area he had felt someone watching him. Something touching him from the inside out. Staring at the Watchman now Blair was getting that same feeling again. He wondered again what it meant.

 

 

The Watchman stood on the edge of the cavern and watched Blair, waiting for something. Blair turned away with a will and went back to his pie. The Dragons were done singing and now would be meeting and greeting family members from other Aeries. Pulling his platter closer to him, he glanced back at the other cavern from his vantage point. The Watchman stood waiting for him, watching him. Or so he thought.

 

 

Keeping an eye on the Watchman, Blair stood and walked back to the edge of the cavern. With a wave he tried to catch the Watchman’s attention. There was no response. Blair looked for Sentinel and caught the Dragon leaning over the Watchman and wrapping a delicate claw around his waist. Blair waved the Dragon over to his place, which Sentinel took as the invite that it was and leaped the short distance between caverns, setting the Watchman down on one of the couches.

 

 

“He’s still in there, yes?” Blair asked, knowing he couldn’t hear the Dragon’s response. With a sigh he laid a hand on the Watchman’s arm and stroked softly down to his wrist. Thinking carefully Blair tried to remember the Watchman’s name. “Jim?”

 

 

The Watchman didn’t react and Blair tried again and again to reach into the void and pull him back. It felt like hours but really was only a minute or two before Jim responded by seizing Blair’s upper arms and rolling him over onto the couch beneath him. Jim’s eyes swept over him, raking him from head to toe and taking in every aspect of him with interest. Just when Blair despaired that Jim was not going to react again the man smiled softly.

 

 

“You brought me back. Again.” Jim spoke softly. Blair blinked. He knew what Jim was talking about. He’d read everything there was to know of the Watchman. He had imagined himself finding his Rider to be such an individual but told himself in his heart that it couldn’t happen, wasn’t possible.

 

Yet lying on the couch under this man, all he could feel was hope. A great welling of hope within him that made him feel warm and comfortable where he was. He couldn’t figure out why he didn’t feel the need to get away from this place and time but he wasn’t too interested in figuring it out either. Then it was gone and Jim was leaving him to lie alone on the couch.

 

 

“Thanks, Chief. See you at the dinner table.” The Watchman headed for the stairs out of the cavern as Blair hurriedly sat up and looked after him.

 

 

“Dinner? What?” Blair knew he was babbling. He’d had no intention of being at dinner tonight. Jim glanced back with a grin.

 

 

“Oh come on now, surely you are going to be there for the feast. I love that time of the night. Full of singing and dancing… and cakes.” Jim waited a beat before adding, “I’d really like it if you were there.”

 

 

Blair stared at him for a long moment before finally replying, “Yeah. I’ll—see you there.”

 

 

Jim was still grinning as he left and Blair couldn’t help feeling a grin of his own creep out. Such an unusual Festival opening. Such an unusual man.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Jim couldn’t wait to see Blair as he hesitantly entered the dining hall that night. The young man was so warm and soft in all the best places for him. He knew he would have to work hard to gain the young man’s trust, but he felt it was more than worth it. Watching the people move in and out of the dining hall, he almost missed Blair’s arrival as the young man slipped into the room with three other people before him.

 

 

Watching carefully, Jim waited until it looked like Blair was finally finding a place at a back table away from everyone else. When he sat down Jim moved from his corner in the shadows and slid into the seat next to Blair, putting himself between the young man and the rest of the room, shielding him from prying eyes and well meaning but undesirable stares. For a moment that beloved heartbeat jumped as he sat down, but soon it settled back into its gentle rhythm.

 

 

“For a moment I thought you wouldn’t come.” Jim whispered to him. Blair glanced back before replying.

 

 

“I didn’t really want to be here… but I figured it was only fair if you were here looking for me.”

 

 

Jim grinned between the two of them. “I was looking for you. I’m glad you’re here. The night would have been boring otherwise.”

 

 

Blair’s eyes narrowed. “And what if all I want to do is sit here and eat the food?”

 

 

Jim chuckled at the thought of such a vivacious young man sitting in place only long enough to eat and then leave. From all the tomes and scrolls he had seen tucked in Blair’s little hideaway, Jim figured that the young man might have plenty to talk about. But if all he wanted was to eat his food and then leave, who was Jim to argue.

 

 

“So we have dinner, grab our desserts and head back up to the higher reaches away from all the people. And you can tell me what it was like living in your village across the great waters.” Jim turned when one of the cook’s drudges brought over two mugs of mulled wine. He handed one over to Blair, who took it and poured some cold water into it as well. “Not much of a drinker?”

 

 

Blair shrugged, “Wine can be too strong for me sometimes. Warmed wine is worse because it’s so much easier to drink down rather than sip.”

 

 

Jim looked down at his own cup of wine, thinking about how hard it was for him to enjoy even a sip of the overly sweet drink. He reached over and took Blair’s cup in hand, quickly downing a short swig of the watered down version, swirled it around his mouth and tongue and then swallowed. This was a much mellower version and one that he could handle better than the original. Blair made as if to squawk in protest until Jim returned his cup, and then reached for the pitcher of water to doctor his own cup. “I think you have the much better idea there, Chief.”

 

 

Blair stared for a moment, mouth gaping open. Finally he snapped it shut and dragged his cup closer to himself again. He stayed silent until the first course was presented, a plate of fresh vegetable pieces with a light cream to dip them in. After plopping the third piece of food into his mouth and chewing it thoroughly, he swallowed and asked the question that supposedly had been bugging him. “Why do you call me Chief?”

 

 

Jim smiled, “A term of endearment. One of my instructors used to call me that all the time. It means nothing that I know of, but it just seemed to feel right calling you Chief. If you would rather, I can call you Blair. Or Companion Sandburg as that is your title.”

 

Blair watched Jim as he continued to eat. Jim wondered what was going through that head of his for a while. Just as the soup course came, Blair turned his eyes away from Jim and he caught a slight smile gracing the elfin features. “I like Chief just fine, Watchman.”

 

 

Jim made a growling sound in his throat that startled himself as much as Blair. When Blair looked up at him, Jim shook his head. “Jim is fine. I don’t much care for the title with my friends.”

 

 

Blair met his gaze with intensity. “You want to be my friend?”

 

 

Jim didn’t flinch in the face of such scrutiny. “I already am, I hope. I want to be your friend for a good long time.”

 

 

Blair eyed Jim while considering for a moment longer and then turned back to his soup, a shy smile flirting around his lips. A few sips of soup later he quietly replied, "I think I like that idea."

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Dinner was a wonderful affair with lots of good food and good company, but Blair was in agony. So many people in such close quarters were giving him more than the normal headache. He wanted very badly to return to his little corner of the Aerie and hide from the maelstrom of emotions swirling around him. The only thing holding him together was the company of Jim, his bulk seemed to cover him from the majority of the emotional torment, but he still couldn’t get away from the press against him.

 

 

He had managed to get through the salad and soup courses, the main course was harder. And dessert would be almost impossible for him at this moment. He was already looking for a way out when Jim caught his gaze.

 

 

“Hurts?” Jim asked cautiously. Blair was about to shake his head no when he caught the concerned look in Jim’s eyes. But it was a different sort of look, one that told him to simply say the words and they could get away from it all. Reluctantly he nodded his head, his eyes watering. As he suspected his friend immediately took action, standing suddenly and cupping his elbow to help to his feet. “Go back to you little cave, Sentinel will meet you there.”

 

 

Blair nodded again carefully and headed up quickly. He found the great black Dragon perched on the balcony ledge that led back into the great basin. Sentinel raised one large wing and Blair scuttled in underneath it, wrapped up in warmth and a sudden security that he hadn’t known he could feel. But it wasn’t enough for him as the emotions still slammed into him. Jim arrived after a few minutes and rushed over to them, a harness in one hand and a bag in the other. Blair took no notice as Jim moved around the room and around Sentinel.

 

 

“Come on, let’s go.” Jim reached out to take Blair’s hands, which Blair gave him without question. He didn’t know what the man had planned, but he went along with it because it seemed like the right thing to do. Jim led him around to the side of Sentinel and helped him up to sit on the harness he had strapped to the Dragon’s back. A few minutes afterwards, Jim had him strapped in comfortably and was climbing up beside him. “Okay, here we go.”

 

 

Blair had no time to register that before Sentinel let go of the ledge and they were floating before he flapped his wings, carrying them up and out of the Aerie. It felt exhilarating to soar into the sky on the back of a Dragon. And as they moved higher and higher, the pressure of emotions began to drop away steadily.

 

 

The only thing Blair would have changed was his attire before hitting the skies. It was very cold so high up. He shivered against the bulk of Jim, who had settled in behind him, but said nothing as they reached the clouds above. Suddenly there was a great weight settled to his shoulders and down his body. Looking down he found himself wrapped in a heavy cloak of fur, held in place by Jim’s thick arms. He noticed that the cold no longer touched him and he snuggled in to the warmth. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Jim felt it when the rigid control within his friend relaxed and he was suddenly left with a double arm full of sleeping warmth. “I think we are high enough, Sentinel.”

 

 

#’I can take us to the Watchman’s tower. It will be far enough away to keep him from feeling the press again.’# Sentinel suggested. Jim’s mind held an agreeable picture of rest and relaxation and he felt the powerful beast beneath his knees turn towards their second home. In moments they were landing on the ledge of their cave and Sentinel was settling on the floor to make it easier for Jim to slide his burden to the ground.

 

 

Jim pulled the sleeping man into his arms and carried him to the sleeping furs that Sentinel was shaking the dust out of, and tucked him in before turning to his pack and setting up house again. They hadn’t been here for six months and there were several things they needed to deal with before they could comfortably call it home again. But for now just setting out a couple of candles to see by and airing out the sleeping furs was as far as he and Sentinel were going to get.

 

At some point he noticed that he was being watched, and it wasn’t Sentinel who had set himself up as a block in the opening of the cave. Looking over at the sleeping furs he noticed Blair looking at him. Before he could say anything Blair was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “How long did I sleep?”

 

 

Jim shrugged. “Not long. How is your head?”

 

 

Blair looked around. “It feels better.” He slipped out from the furs to investigate the cave while Jim pulled out a few other necessities and niceties. “Is this—the Watchman’s tower?”

 

 

Jim nodded as he finished unpacking. He felt Blair staring at him so he turned back to him and waited. Blair continued to stare for a moment. Then he began to walk around the cave, taking in all the sites such as they were. He followed the cave wall back towards the stairs that took him to the hot springs. Jim picked up a candle and began to follow him down. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Jim went about lighting more candles with his one, giving the room a warm glow. The waters were indeed hot and very inviting.

 

 

“Would you like to take a bath?” Jim asked. Blair hesitated. Jim reached out a hand to lay on his shoulder and smiled, “I could scrub your back.”

 

 

Blair nodded slowly and Jim left to retrieve the bathing supplies. When he returned he found Blair removing the last of his clothing. The sight of Blair blessedly naked sent a shock of desire through him and Jim stumbled a step. Blair heard the noise behind him and glanced over his shoulder at Jim. Jim had to shift slightly to relieve the pressure on his cock, which had suddenly become too tight in his breeches. So beautiful.

 

 

“I thought you were going to scrub my back?” Blair asked coyly. Jim swallowed thickly and stepped forward, dropping the towels he held on a stone bench near the water and stooping down to set the container of soap on the ledge. He stood then and began to unfasten and drag his clothes from him while Blair slipped into the water ahead of him. He soon joined the younger man in the water and wrapped his arms around him.

 

 

“It was scary in there, wasn’t it? All those emotions, happiness and warmth, something you can’t find within yourself anymore. Greystone said that when you first came to the Aerie you would sing every morning and every night. But you stopped that some time ago.” Jim knew Blair was listening to him, but he didn’t want to respond. So Jim let him remain silent as he started using his hand to cup hot water and slush it over Blair’s back, hair and body. When he felt that his friend was ready, he began to work soap into his hair and over his skin, washing the sweat and the scent of anguish from the body of the man who he believed was his mate.

 

 

Blair moved where he wanted him to, saying nothing and taking all the comfort that Jim was offering. When Jim was finished with his back and rinsed his hair, he turned Blair around to face him and cupped his face in his rough hands. Blair didn’t struggle as Jim gently brushed their lips together. He felt a spark between them and held still for a moment, waiting. Blair must have felt what Jim was feeling at that moment because just before he could pull back, Blair was leaning forward and they were kissing for real.

 

 

It felt so good to be able to enjoy such a sweet meeting. Blair’s arms slid around his waist and up his back to enclose him in a warm embrace. Jim moved in closer, pressing their bodies together and sending a thrill through them both. Blair shuddered at the contact and pushed closer. Soon they were relaxing into each other and their hands were moving virtually of their own volition, caressing and stroking each other. Finally Jim broke away so that they could both breathe.

 

 

“Why am I feeling this way?” Blair asked suddenly. Jim paused, his hands still on Blair’s shoulders. It occurred to him that he might have pressed too quickly. Might have pressed his own desires and emotions on to Blair. He went to move away but Blair grabbed him around the waist again and drew him back. “Don’t leave me, please.”

 

 

Jim wrapped his arms back around Blair and cradled him close, soothing him with whispered assurances in his ear. “Not going anywhere. I promise. I didn’t want to pressure you.”

 

 

Blair relaxed back into him and Jim smiled. Soon he felt Blair’s hands begin their exploration again, and this time there was no hesitation. Exploration with hands soon turned into exploration with mouths and tongues. They learned each other’s bodies while the spring flushed the soapy, dirty waters away from them. Jim pulled Blair over to the low ledge just under the water line and sat him upon it so that he could rest. Blair looked down at Jim, his body glistening wet and his eyes bright. Then Jim looked down at the angry red cock that jutted out from Blair’s lap. Grasping it firmly at the base, Jim smiled up at Blair. “Let me make you feel better. Please Blair, let me do this?”

 

 

Blair stared down at him for a moment and then nodded. Jim grinned as he leaned in to begin loving Blair out of his mind.

 

 

o-O-o

 

 

Blair woke to the sun’s first rays creeping over the horizon and shining into the cave that he now shared with Jim. Last night had been horrible with its storm of emotions beating him from all sides. But then Jim was there and he and Sentinel had taken Blair to a place of safety. The rest of the night had been heavenly. Blair wished that it could have lasted forever. Suddenly he felt the urge to sing.

 

 

It had been weeks since he felt that desire and he chose to acknowledge the feeling. He walked over to the ledge and faced the sun. Raising his arms he called out to the sun in a calm, clear voice, humming and singing notes with no words but with deep, heartfelt desire for the sun to rise to its fullest and clear the way for the dragons and their Riders to see the enemy from all directions. To have the sun warm the blood of the Riders and heat the fires in the bellies of the dragons. He didn't notice when his thoughts turned from all Riders and dragons to just one Rider and dragon. Finally words began to leave his lips.

 

 

"Sunrise, lend me your strength, let me rest upon your warm rays. Show me how to live on traveling the skies all the days. Fire the blood of our Riders, warm the heat of our Dragons. It is through you we gain power to defeat our enemies below. Sunrise, we thank you, it is good that we have you to blaze the trail. As we stand on the mountains, we will work hard to never fail."

 

 

Blair dropped his arms as the last words fell from his lips. He felt light and relaxed. He also felt very cold. Out of nowhere a voice called to him. "Come back to bed, Brat. Sentinel can feel you shivering from way over there."

 

 

Blair turned back to the platform bed with its countless furs and a warm body that beckoned to him. He dashed across the cold stone floors and crawled into the furs, settling his chilled flesh against Jim and feeling the warm arms envelope him. Jim sighed with content as Blair relaxed against him. Jim’s voice rumbled and vibrated him as he spoke. “I have waited a long time for you.”

 

 

Blair frowned, confusion sweeping through him. “Why me? Am I so special?”

 

 

A voice in his head chuckled and said clearly, #’You have no idea the potential within you, Companion. You are more favored than any other Companion, for you are a Watchman’s Soul-mate.’#

 

 

Blair sat up and looked over to the side of the cave where Sentinel lay, his head folded over his claws and his silver eyes glittering as he looked back. Was he truly hearing this inside his head? Did he really connect with the great Dragon?

 

 

#’We are one, you and me and Jim. We are one, for always and forever.’#

 

 

Blair flopped back into the furs and felt Jim’s arms slip up to cradle him lovingly. His Rider. His Rider was a Watchman and his dragon was a Watchman's dragon. He was truly blessed if this was true. Sentinel’s voice came to him again. #'It's true. He's been waiting for you for 13 years, and now he has you. I told him to wait, that you were coming. And now you are here.'#

 

 

Blair pulled back to look up into the blue eyes of the Watchman and he liked what he saw there. Want, desire, need. Pushing himself up ever so carefully, Blair came level to Jim and waited. Jim grinned softly as he leaned in to brush their lips together. The feel of the kiss was so gentle that Blair nearly wept.

 

 

The tiny whimper he couldn't stop seemed to be the signal Jim needed to roll up and over on top of Blair and treat him to a soul searing kiss. They both pulled away when breathing became difficult but where Blair struggled to gather himself again, Jim was off to explore his new lover. His lips travelled over every inch of bare skin, and when that wasn't enough, he began to move the furs and find new territory to explore. He had soon reduced Blair to a puddle of goo, which Jim thought was rather adorable on the young man.

 

 

Leaning up on one elbow to look down at Blair, Jim whispered, "We are one?"

 

 

Blair gasped and looked up at Jim. After a moment to collect his breath he replied, "For always and forever.”

 

 

Sentinel turned his attention towards the outside world, guarding his two mates as they finished bonding in the most primal of ways. This was what he had expected to see happen for hundreds of years. He had dreamed of this moment between his Rider and his Companion. This was how it was meant to be, always.


End file.
